Such lamp devices are known from the market, LEDs with a light-emitting semiconductor structure being increasingly used as illuminants. As solid particles which interact with the primary radiation, in particular luminous material particles are used, which are known per se, are produced from transparent materials having colour centres, and absorb radiation which strikes them, and they emit radiation as secondary radiation at least in one different wavelength. Thus with a suitable choice of luminous material particles or luminous material particle mixtures, the radiation emitted by the illuminants can be converted into radiation with a different spectrum. Here a different kind of solid particles which interact with the primary radiation can be, for example, reflection particles which can reflect and scatter radiation which strikes them.
Known lamp devices of the above-mentioned kind often have a relatively small angle of radiation, between 120° and 160°, for the light which they emit.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.